Just another memory
by Nerds-inna-cup
Summary: It's been three years since Jack Noir was defeated. Now, everyone is back home, and Dave is lonely.
1. Not just a memory

Had it really been three years since they'd defeated Jack Noir? it seemed much,_ much_ shorter than that. Dave sighed inwardly as he scanned through his chum list, his eyes coming to a stop on 'ectoBiologist' ...John... just seeing his chumhandle brought memories to Dave's mind, and he realized just how much he missed that dorky smile. Glancing to the status symbol next to the name, Dave was pleasantly suprised to find him online and in a 'Chummy' mood. Double clicking his name, Dave began pestering John.

**TG: Sup Egderp?**

**EB: Hi Dave!**

**EB: Long time no talk huh? i haven't heard from you in forever!**

Dave could practically see John grinning ear from ear as he through the text, smiling softly, Dave Responded:

**TG: I've been busy**

**EB: Oh! Strifing with Bro?**

**TG: Nah, i got a job as a DJ**

**EB: Congrats Dave! That's great news!**

**EB: Maybe i'll come to one of your gigs**

**EB: If...that's okay of course**

**TG: Sure, whats your number? I'll text you the details.**

**EB: 529-8694**

**TG: Cool.**

**-[TG] has ceased pestering [EB]-**

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Dave fired off a text to John.

**To: Egbert**

**Next gig is tomorrow at Nelsons. 10pm. See you there.**

Tossing his phone onto the table, Dave sat back in his chair and looked up at Lil Cal, one of the few things of Bro's that he kept. Damn he missed him... but hey, as long as he was happy right? Dave knew that Bro was happier with Jake in England. After all, they'd known each other for 6 years, and they'd been going steady for almost 2 years. Missing him was okay, but wishing he'd drop Jake and come back just wasn't the Strider way. Maybe Dave would get a girlfriend eventually. Wait... 'girl'friend? No...that doesn't seem right... oh well... better get some sleep, that gig aint gonna play itself. Getting up from the chair, Dave shuffled to his bed and, dropped his shades on the nightstand next to his bed, then flopped facedown onto the red sheets.

* * *

Getting up early REALLY wasn't Dave's motif, but, he had shit to do, so Dave dragged himself out of bed after a mental promise of a mocha later on. Trudging around his apartment Dave pulled on some clothes, then brushed his hair. Stopping at the nightstand, Dave grabbed his shades and put them on, the darkened glass concealing his candy red eyes. Sighing outwardly, Dave left his apartment, keys in hand, off to Starbucks for a mocha.

* * *

After a nice cup of mocha, Dave was sort of ready to do the gig, but not before he sent another quick text to John

**To: Egbert**

**You still coming?**

Dave had just put his phone back in his pants pocket when it rang with a reply from Egbert.

**From: Egbert**

**Sure am! I wouldn't miss it for the world!**

Laughing to himself, Dave continued walking down the sidewalk. A smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Scanning the massive crowd of people, Dave barely managed to locate John. It didn't help that John had grown taller by 5 inches since SBURB, or that his Umber hair was messier than normal. It seemed that John was having trouble finding Dave, and when he did find the Strider, he waved a hand excitedly, then made his way to the DJ's platform. John looked up at Dave a smile on his face. "Dave! This is SO cool!" John exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in the dim room, "Thanks for inviting me bro!"

"Welcome, and i'm glad you like it." Dave smirked and motioned for John to join him on the DJ platform.

At about three am, the last clubbers had left, leaving the dance hall empty and eerily silent, The DJ and his friend were the only ones left. John had found a nice wall to lean against and had fallen asleep while waiting for his friend to finish packing. Dave's footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty space as he put his equipment away then took it to his car. Putting the last case into his trunk, Dave went back inside the club once more to collect the sleeping Egbert. "Egbert. It's time to go." he said as he shook Johns shoulder lightly, getting only a grunt in responce, Dave tried again, "Egbert, c'mon bro." Sighing, Dave slid an arm behind John's back, and another under his knees, and lifted the sleeping Heir.

Placing John in the passenger seat, Dave closed his cars door, then, fishing his keys from his hoodie pocket, he slid into the drivers seat and started the car. The smooth purr of the Mustang didn't even bother John as he slept peacefully next to Dave. Shutting the door, Dave drove for home. Putting the car into park, Dave removed the keys and got out, then went to the passenger side and removed John carefully. Opening his front door was difficult while balancing John on his arms, but being a Strider, he managed. Dave carried John's sleeping form into his living room and then placed the still sleeping heir on the couch. Sitting next to the sleeping heir, Dave watched John breathe until sleep claimed him too.


	2. Falling

"Dave? Daaaaave...? Dave!" is that Egbert...? Dave's eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with a grinning Egbert. The heir was practically glowing with excitement, "Morning Dave!" he chirped.  
Dave rubbed his eyes and yawned, "You always this excited in the morning...? John's head bobbed up and down happily, a huge smile on his face. "Jeegus..." Dave sighed as John jumped up and darted to the kitchen. Following slowly behind, Dave yawned again.  
Upon reaching the kitchen, a bowl of Lucky Charms was shoved into Dave's hands by John, "here ya go!" he said happily before taking a bite out of his own cereal.  
Balancing the bowl in one hand, Dave ran a hand through his hair, "Egderp, You're so hyper..." he grumped before grabbing a spoon from the drawer and taking a seat next to John at the table.  
"No, you're just too grumpy in the morning." John stated matter-of-factly. Dave shrugged and went back to his cereal, intent on ignoring the umber haired heir next to him. "Grumpybutt." John said softly. Dave glanced at him, then grabbed John's shirt collar and pulled him forward. Dave made a note as John's face flushed a bright red when their lips met.  
Pulling away quickly, John scowled at Dave, the blush fading from his cheeks, "W-what was that for?!" He yelped, the scowl deepening as Dave simply responded, "Cause I could. By the way, you taste like chocolate cake."  
"No homo Dave!" John growled  
Cracking a trademark Strider smirk, Dave mused, "you and i both know that aint true Egderp." Patting Johns dark hair Dave added, "stop stying, you're gonna hurt yourself." Blushing a deeper shade of red John smacked his hand away and stood up, turning to leave the kitchen. John wasnt able to take anymore than three steps when an arm snaked its way around his waist and he was pulled onto Dave's lap.  
"Let go!" John growled, fighting against the arm that held him in place, "Damnit Dave! Let go of m-!" his rant was interrupted as Dave tilted his head up and kissed him on the mouth harshly.  
John's eyes widened in suprise, but soon he was pushing against Dave's chest, trying to remove the blonde. Damn it Dave! Stop! he raged mentally as he tried to pull away, but was held in place as Dave's hand went behind his head, preventing escape. _Fuck...fu-_ The intoxicating scent and taste of apples was beginning to melt John's insides, and slowly, his struggles ended as he gave into the apple flavored kiss.

* * *

Dave smiled down at the sleeping form on his chest, apparently, John couldn't take a simple kiss. because not even five minutes after Dave had broken off the kiss, he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Listening to Johns' peaceful breathing, Dave thought back to how he'd met the derp.  
**-[TT] began pestering [TG]-**  
**TT: Hello Dave.**  
**TG: Sup Lalonde**  
**TT: There is someone i'd like you**  
**to meet.**  
**TG: Who?**  
**TT: Ask him yourself. His Chumhandle**  
**is ectoBiologist.**  
**TG: Thanks?**  
**TT: Welcome, now I must take my leave.**  
**-[TT] ceased pestering [TG]-**

Who the heck is this guy? Cant hurt to talk to him I suppose...

**-[TG] began pestering [EB]-**  
**TG: Sup.**  
**EB: Oh! You must be Dave!**  
**TG: Yeah, who wants to know?**  
**EB: Sorry, im John, John Egbert.**

* * *

Pulled out of the memory, Dave looked back down at John, who'd just said something in his sleep. I've known him for six years now... Dave sighed softly, and immediately felt bad as he'd woken up John, said boy was now looking up at him, his blue eyes hazy from sleep. "Hi there Egbert."  
"Dave?" he asked with a yawn, "Why'm I here...?" he said slowly, then his eyes cleared of the haze and the memories came flooding back, a bright blush spreading across his face. Biting his lip lightly, John sat up and hid behind his hair. Chuckling softly, Dave slid a finger underneith John's chin and tilted his head up so that he could see those beautiful blue eyes. The blush made his eyes all the more stunning, and as John noticed Dave staring at him, he shut his eyes tightly and refused to open them.  
"Look at me Egbert..." Dave said calmly to John as he lightly caressed the boy's hair, causing the umber haired youth to flinch backwards.  
"N-no..." John stammered and hid his face in his hands. Placing his own hands ontop of Johns, Dave lowered his hands, revealing John's face, his eyes still tightly shut.  
"John..." Dave asked, "please...?" Never in the history of ANYTHING, had a Strider said 'please' not once, and here it was. The word burned Dave's throat as he said it but, even a little pain wouldn't keep him from John. And apparently, the word had done it's job, beacuse now, John was looking at him, a confused look on his face.


	3. Choices

"Please...?" Dave asked,"open your eyes?" cracking an eye open, John looked at Dave in surprise, Did-Did a STRIDER just say please? It didn't matter, they'd KISSED- That was just...so..so wrong! Bros don't kiss bros! Right...?

Dave held john's hand in his and was drawing small circles on the skin with his thumb. "John... I love you."  
"But...Dave...we cant... that's homo!" John protested.

"I don't fucking care! Damnit John!" Dave growled softly, "There's nothing wrong with being homo!" Leaning forward, Dave brushed his lips against John's cheek, causing the Umber haired boy to blush. Gathering his courage, John placed a shaky hand on Dave's cheek, causing the blond to look at him. Taking a deep breath, John leaned forward, and placed a short, yet sweet, kiss on Dave's lips.

* * *

**AN: i'm sorry this isn't as long as the rest of the chapters, i had this on my mind, and i just had to write it. its just so cute! thank you for putting up with my weirdness ;w; **

**Much Love, Nerds :)**


	4. Decisions

The car ride to Johns' old house was... too quiet. Thirty minutes of driving, and not a word was spoken between John and Dave. The air in the car was tense when they pulled into the driveway. Here we go...

Unbuckling his seat belt, John sat and stared at the two story Victorian style house, there was a smug look on his normally happy face. Weird. Getting out of the car at the same time, the two boys walked to the door. The closer they came to the door, Johns' demeanor changed from that smugness he had in the car, to total freak out mode. _H-how is dad gonna accept this? I don't want him to be angry..._ John grabbed Dave's hand and stared at the door ahead of them. "What's wrong John?" Dave asked quietly, John looked at him then back at the door, "I don't know how my father is going to take this...it's scaring me." Giving John's hand a light squeeze, Dave knocked on the door.

John fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as they waited for his father to answer the door, then completely froze when he heard footsteps approaching. The lock on the door clicked and it opened slowly, revealing a man, in his late 40's with graying brown hair and a pipe. Taking the pipe from his mouth the man looked at John then to Dave, then beckoned them inside, without so much as a word.

Leading them to the living room the man motioned for them to sit on the couch opposite an old chair, where he settled. As John and Dave sat on the couch, the man spoke for the first time since they arrived.  
"Hello John." he said, "I've missed you son."

Nodding at his father, "Dad? I need to tell you something." John started rather nervously, "It's about my..." John trailed off as his father held up his hand and stated, "I already know. I've known since you were 12, you didn't exactly keep it secret. Now tell me, is this fine young man the one whose captured your heart?" Utterly speechless at this, John simply nodded. Looking Dave up and down Johns father assessed the man his boy had fallen for. "I'm going out on a limb here, but, if i'm not mistaken, you must be Dave. Youngest son of the late Derrik and Emily Strider." Blinking at John's dad, Dave nodded, "Yes... that's me. Nice to meet you Mr. Egbert." Dad laughed, "Go ahead and call me Dad Dave. there's no need for such formalities." Chuckling to himself, Dad leaned back in his chair and observed the two boys sitting across from him. "I'm proud of you John, chasing that dream of yours. Keep it up son, you'll make it. And Dave, do take care of my boy, he's my pride and joy." Dave smirked and nodded while John practically tackled his dad, hugging him happily, "Thanks dad, you're the best!"

* * *

Leading the way back to the front door, Dad talked about how much he had to do today and that he was sorry they had to go, but as John and Dave reached the car, Dad yelled, "You can visit anytime you want!" before closing the door behind him and going about whatever he had planned.

John looked up at the sky, which was darkening quickly as a storm rolled in, and shivered.

* * *

**AN: Another rather short chapter, but, i like it. Enjoy!  
**

**With love, Nerds**


	5. Remedy

**AN: omgsh, i'm so sorry i haven't updated since last Thursday, i've been sick... unu**

* * *

The short 15 minute drive to John's apartment proved to be too long, proven by the fact, that when they pulled into the parking lot, it was pouring down rain. Flashes of lightning illuminated the angry clouds above as they bolted from the car to the bough of the entryway. "Holy crap..." Dave muttered wiping water from his face with an already wet sleeve, "That sucked..." looking over at John, Dave smirked playfully "you're wet..." he murred to the soaking wet heir next to him.  
"Naw...really? I hadn't noticed." John shot back, "News flash, you're wet too." shoving his key into the lock and turning it, the door unlocked. Going inside the building they made their way down the hall to John's apartment.

* * *

"God damn..." Dave muttered, staring at the rain that was flooding the sidewalk outside of John's kitchen window. "Is it ever gonna let up...?" As if in response, a giant thunder clap rattled the windows in the small apartment complex.  
"Maybe you should stay here Dave... the weather stations got up flood warnings..." said John from the couch, his voice was stoic, but his eyes showed fear.

Flashstepping over to him, Dave hugged John _from_ behind, inhaling the sweet cakey scent that wafted up from his skin. "I suppose i could if you want me to..." Dave mumbled into John's hair. "Please...stay." John asked quietly, then nearly whimpered as a tongue dragged itself up the back of his neck. "D-Dave st- ah!" A light bite on his ear cut John's protest off, and Dave continued nibbling John's ear as his hand managed to find its way under John's shirt. Whimpering softly as Dave began messing with one of his nipples, John gave into the pleasure of being touched by the Strider. Appearing in front of John, Dave removed his shirt and a bright blush crossed John's cheeks. Pushing John onto the cushions of the couch Dave positioned himself above John, "You're mine Egbert. Never forget that." Dave stated," Nobody else can touch you. Okay?" nodding slowly, John stammered, "O-only...you..."

The blush on Johns cheeks intensified and his breathing became soft pants as Dave began licking his bare chest, reducing the heir to a puddle of goo. Halting the assult on John's chest, Dave looked John in the eye and said, "My Egbert." then kissed him roughly on the mouth. _My Dave... _John thought to himself as he kissed Dave back.


	6. Hiatus continued

**AN: i am really sorry about the long hiatus on Just another memory, i just cannot seem to get rid of the stupid writers block, but, if you wish to read one of my other works, feel free. they are all in the homestuck genera. **

**Love, **

**Nerds~**


End file.
